Amuto Oneshots!
by Amutofangirl1021
Summary: A number of random Amuto oneshots, usually song fics....yea, some are depressing, but all are AMUTO ;3
1. Chapter 1

Fangirl: OMG, as soon as I heard this song, I HAD to make a fanfic! This is just a oneshot!  
Ikuto: Niiiice

Fangirl: OMG Did you see ep 100!? I cried! So what does a 13 year old do when they cry? DRINK REDBULL! Then...after it kicked in, THAT"S when I saw the hug......i went crazy and ran into a wall.  
Amu: crazy.  
Fangirl: HEY! I WAS HIGH ON REDBULL!

Amu's POV Ikuto had become a singer...yep. A SINGER!? Seriously....creepy.. Anyway, me and Tadase-kun are going to his concert, on a Date! YAY!  
"One-fifty-seven." The ticket person said.  
"Arigatou." We bowed, my heart thumping.  
IKUTO's POV I looked out At the audience. I gasped. I saw Amu and Tadase! Ohhhkaaay. Wait! I rushed back stage.  
"Oh kay, guys? Instead of Doing Keeping me Alive, first we're doing Just A Little Girl." I told them "Whatever you say, Ikuto."  
10 Minutes Later.  
i stepped out onto the stage, and grabbed my mic. The music Began.

You never, cared to hear the other side,  
so why would you want to keep this alive You bayed me into, the memory of pain.  
But I will not be drawn into the past again.  
Cause all of this is more than I can take,  
You could never understand the demons that I faced.  
So Go ahead and bat your eyes and lie to the world For with everything you are, your just a little girl.  
AMU"S POV I gasped, it almost felt like ikuto was singing about me! This song so far described our relasonship clearly. Suddenly the song atarted again I never, wanted you to feel this Way.  
The Decembers were never meant to be our graves It's not a question, who was and who was right.  
But time cannot heal what yuo can not recongize Cause all of this is more than I can take,  
And you could never understand the demons that I face So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie to the world.  
For everything you are, your just a little girl So go ahead and cry, believe that you are right.  
Keep away the Dark. To help you sleep tonight.  
Go on and decide. Who is wrong and What is right.  
Cause you know, inside

Cause all of this is more than I can take,  
You could never understand the demons that I faced.  
So Go ahead and bat your eyes and lie to the world For with everything you are, Cause all of this is more than I can take You could never undertand the demons that I faced. So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world,

For everything you avre,your just a little girl.

I felt tears come to my eyes. Ikuto WAS singing about me! He loved me, and I..I... I saw him go behind stage.I had to ghet som get some air. I told Tadase i had to get some air, and went outside amd ran and ran, tears streaming dowwn my facee "Amu!" I hearda voice yell.  
I whirled around. It was Ikuto. Speak of the devil. I ran to him, sobbing.  
"Amu, why are you crying?" He asked.  
"Your song....it was...about ME, wasn't it:  
"Amu, I-" He began " I DON"T WANT TO HEAR IT!" I screamed and ran.  
"Amu! Wait, AMU!!!" I heard him call. Then suddenly I felt a deep pain. "Amu! Amu!" Ikuto was by my side. I raised my arm to see it was bloody.  
"CALL 911! I heard people calling, then I heard sirens, but all I saw was Ikuto's worried face.  
"I...Kuto." I gasped "Amu, You'll be alrigh, You've got to be!" he told me, then I saw a tear come from his eye.  
"I..kuto..I...I love you....." I managed to gasp, then all was black.  
Ikuto's POV * 4 Hours later*  
"I'm sorry, , but...we lost here." The doctor croaked. I felt tears come to my eyes, and I ran out of the hospital, just running. Suddenly I came to a bridge near where Amu had....died. I stood up on an arm, looking at the water and sharp rocks underneath Cause all of this is more than I can take.  
"All of this is more than I can take, love." I whispered and jumped into the water, feeling pain and then, all was black.  
Now I can be with my Little Girl in Heaven.  
Fangirl: That's it!  
Ikuto: Sad.  
Fangirl: OH BE QUIET! My horomones are WILD right now! When I was writing this, I happened to feel very depressed Amu: that was...emotional..very emotional.  
fangirl: Maybe I should of used Tears Of An Angel instead....aww well R&R! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2: The rooftop

**Fangirl: Ok, I always wondered why this never happened in the anime or manga. Well, I'm gonna start……NOW!**

**Ikuto: No your not,**

**Fangirl: Why?Ikuto: Cuz I have something to say**

**Amu: HI SORRY I'm LATE!**

**Fangirl: She forgot**

**Amu" N-No!**

**Fangirl: uh-huh, sure**

**Ikuto: …….Idiots……there I said it**

**Fangirl: *Grabs RPG* Hmm? DIDN'T CATCH THAT DEAREST IKUTO!**

**Yoru: Ikuto never meant it-nya. He actually has a crush on you-nya**

**Ikuto: What?**

**Fangirl: Sorry, ikuto, YO U MUST BE WITH AMU! OR ME BLOW UP!!!!**

**Ikuto: Issues**

**Amu: *nods***

I had a date with Tadase-kun! Oh what to wear…I can't find anything!

"Hey, Amu-chan, try this!" Miki said ad pointed to my Lolita dress. I put it on

"Perfect!" Ran cheerede

"Are you kidding!? No way!" I blushed.

"Nice, dress, Amu." I heard a male voice say. GOD NO!

"I-I-IKUTO!" I screamed and blushed a million shades of red

"That's my name, don't wear it out." He smirked

"yo- Nya!" Yoru made a peace sign

"YORU-KUN!" Eru shouted and flew towards him

"Yipe! HELP! Ran, Miki,suu! Ahhh!" he ran away.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Miki shouted an chased them.

"Not on your life, sister!" Eru stuck her tongue out

"Oh, It's on!" Miki snapped

"HELP-NYA!" Yoru begged.

"ummm." I sweatdropped

"Wow" Ikuto finished

"So whadda want?" I asked him

"Well, here" He said and handed me a bottle of milk.

"Milk?" I asked

"Had some extra and I was in your neighbourhood." He shrugged and went out oon the balcony

"Well, uhh t-thanks?" I thanked

"Mind if I hand out on your roof for a bit?" He asked

"Sure…wait what?" I said and he flipped onto my roof. I ran out on the balcony

"Do you do this often?" I asked

"Yeah…..it's conferrable." He shrugged

"Wow…"

"Wanna see?" He asked and before I had a chance to protest he grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Hey-whoa you can see the whole city from here!" I exclaimed

"I know, right?"

"You sound like a friekin girl." I complaind

"oh? Are you saying my cat ears are not masculine?" He fake complained

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" I giggled

"well, your little 'beret' isn't all that feminine."

"What? Oh, its on!"

"Oh yea? Don't you wan t your little ' diary' back?" He smirked and held up my diary "Hey! Give it!" I shouted an stood up to try and grab it.

"Nope."

"IKUTO!" I whined

"No can do, sweet cheeks." He smirked

I tried to grab it, but ended up falling on him! COME THE %$ ON!

"Errr, umm s-sorry…" I stuttered and quickly stood up

"Whatever."

"H-Hinamori-san!" I heard Tadase call.

"Oh, T-Tadase-kun is here…..sorry Ikuto, I have to change and go.." I said feeling guilty. It seemed he was always alone……

"It's fine. See ya." ikuto said and did something unexpected: Kissed me on the cheek!

I stood there, stuttering and blushing , then when I came out of my trance, he was gone

"LOOOOOVE!" I heard Eru call

"Yep, she's head over heels." Miki nodded

"Totally." Ran agreed

"Most defiantly"

"GUUUUUUUYS!"

**Fangirl: Lol.**

**Ikuto: I always wonder…do u have a brain?Fangirl: Do you lov e Amu?**

**Ikuto: Yes**

**Fangirl: Than, yes I hav a brain**

**Amu: Sure you do**

**Fangirl: * goes in emo corner*Ikuto:Look, you made her cry!**

**Amu: Eeep sorry sorry!**

**Fangirl: I have no brain**

**Amu: If people review will you be un-emo?**

**Fangirl:*nods***

**Amu and Ikuto: REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Karoke!

**Fangirl: K, nother oneshot!**

"OMG We should have a karaoke contest at my place!" I said

"Can i come, Amu?" I heard you-know-who behind me

"N-" I started

"OF COURSE, IKUTO-KUUUUN!" Utau smiled

"Score." Ikuto grinned

" But you have to sing hard-rock." Utau smirked

" Oh come on, those songs are basically about my life! Totally easy" He scoffed

"What about Fight inside?"  
"Ok, I'm really starting to think RED is stalking me to get ideas for there songs."  
"Wow, RED IS AWESOME!" I yelled for the world to hear. Utau and Ikuto backed away slowly

"Relax, I'm not crazy! Really!"  
"Riiight. Anyway, lets heads over to your place." Ikuto said

**At Amu's house**

"ok, First up, IKUTO!" Utau cheered

"Ok, what am I singing?" He asked, in a bored tone

"Love song Requiem, by Trading Yesterday!" She smiled

"...Fine, let's get this over with." He sighed and picked up the mic.

"Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
She belongs to fairy tales that I could never be  
The future haunts with memories that I could never have  
And hope is just a stranger wondering how it got so bad

I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me

You could be the final straw that brings me back to earth  
Ever-waiting airports full of the love that you deserve  
Wishing I could find a way to wash away the past  
Knowing that my heart  
Will break, but at least the pain will last

I die each time you look away  
My heart, my life will never be the same  
This love will take my everything  
One breath, one touch will be the end of me

Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
Maybe she will save me in the oceans of her dream  
And maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love  
Maybe someday love" He sang with ripping emotion. My god, he's a good singer! Really, he is!

The music ended, and he set down the mic, and looked at us. "Well?"

"SO AWESOME IKUTO! SING ANOTHER!" Utau clapped

"Amu?"

"That was very...beautiful..." I said, looking away.  
"hey didn't you hear the song? I die each time you look away. Sheesh, Amu." Ikuto stated

"...Whatever. If Utau want you to sing again, go ahead." I said, sitting down on the couch

":Ok, Utau. What next?" Ikuto asked

"...Hmmm...Shattered! No no...hmmm how about Keeping me alive?" She suggested

"Fine with me." He shrugged and again picked up the mic.

"It's like I never lived  
Before my life with you  
So much was missing here  
I never even knew  
I still picture the place we were  
When I fell into your world

My heart is in you  
Where you go you carry me  
I bleed  
If you bleed  
Your heart beats  
Inside of me  
You're keeping me alive

I don't know why feel this way  
But something's right  
You're like the morning air  
Before the light arrives  
No more lonely and  
No more night  
No more secrets to hide

My heart is in you  
Where you go you carry me  
I bleed  
If you bleed  
Your heart beats  
Inside of me  
You're keeping me alive

I'll hold you near  
Together, we'll never die  
Your love is keeping me alive

Your love is keeping me alive

My heart is in you  
Where you go you carry me  
I bleed  
If you bleed  
Your heart beats  
Inside of me  
You're keeping me alive  
Keeping me Alive..." He said, again with so much emotion.

"OMG, Ikuto you MUST get into the singing business !'Utau shrieked

"Meh, I'm not singing another song." Ikuto groaned

"...I will..i guess..." I said quietly

"GREAT! Sing....Keep Holding on!" Utau smirked

"I hate you, you know that?" I growled and took the mic.

"You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

Hear me when I say  
When I say "I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change  
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through

-Ahh, ahh-  
Keep holding on  
-Ahh, ahh-  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through" I sang, I had no idea what it sounded like.

"Whoo! Good Job Amu!" Utau cheered

"Wow, I actually got some competion." Ikuto smirked

" Then go again, Ikuto! You can beat her!" Utau cheered

"Oh gee thanks." I grumbled

" Ok, Sing Just a Little Girl!" Utau challenged

"Fine.....But YOU OWE ME!"

"You never cared to hear the other side  
So why would you care to keep this thing alive?  
You paint me into the memory of all your pain  
But I will not be drawn into the past again

Cause all of this is all that I can take  
And you could never understand the demons that I face  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world  
For with everything you are, you're just a little girl

I never meant for you to feel this way  
The Decembers were never meant to be our graves  
It's not a question of who is wrong and what is right  
But time can not heal what you will never recognize

Cause all of this is all that I can take  
And you could never understand the demons that I face  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world

For with everything you are, you're just a little girl

So go ahead and cry, go ahead believe that you are right  
To keep away the dark  
To help you sleep tonight  
Go on and decide  
Who is wrong, what is right  
Cause you know inside

Cause all of this is all that I can take  
And you could never understand the demons that I face  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world  
For with everything you are  
Cause all of this is all that I can take  
And you could never understand the demons that I face  
So go ahead and bat your eyes and lie right to the world  
For with everything you are, you're just a little girl" He sang. MY GPOD HE SO FUCKIN AWESOME!

" I gotta go to the bathroom." I stated and left.

"My god, S HEIS SO RETARDED!" Utau growled

"Hmm?"  
"All those songs you sang were so OBVIOUSLY about her! I MEAN YOUR IN LOVE WITH AMU FOR GODS-mmmff" Ikuto put a hand over her mouth.

Ikuto...loves me? Wh- Wha? Seriously? Really? HOLEY SH**!

"Shut up!" Ikuto hissed

"Sorry...geez"

IKUTO LOVES ME! MY DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE! YAY! OMGF! Somebody pinch me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out there, and I think I killed Ikuto with a hug....

"IKUTO! I LOVE YOU TO!" I shrieked

"You...do?" Ikuto asked, awe on his face.

"YES! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed

"Wow.....unexpected...' Utau gapped

"Wow, holey Fucki** Sh**." Ikuto smiled

"OHHH SING A DUET! " Utau suggested

"sure. Ho wbout Breaking Free!"

"Wait, I just have an overwhelming urge to sing shadows." Ikuto grinned sheepishly.

"IKUTOOOO" I whined

**Fangirl: Hmm, I can't think of anything else...sorry for the ooc, Amu is a Libra....I don't connect well with her**

**Amu: What are you?**

**Fangirl: A Sag. It's beyond me how Ikuto connects so well with you. According to my book, though, The match For Sag is Libra, so IDK**

**Amu: Weird**

**Ikuto: Yep.**


End file.
